


Movie Night

by Chalcedony305



Series: Just Plain Wrong [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Eproctophilia, F/M, Fart Fetish, Farting, Fetish, Flatulence, Situational Humiliation, fart kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8954488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chalcedony305/pseuds/Chalcedony305
Summary: When Lotus found out about Victoire’s kink, the revelation wasn’t as dramatic as either thought it would be. From the average person, he expected to he called a creep or even a pervert. From his stoic wife, he expected some level of disgust and maybe even an insult, but instead, she laughed.“I definitely can’t say I see the appeal in it,” she said “But it’s harmless, so I can’t complain.”And, of course, Lotus comes to regret those words.





	

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt on Tumblr: http://imaginedingledongs.tumblr.com/post/151687550102/imaginesinfully-imagine-your-otp-eating-a-nice  
> Victoire: 28, dyed silver hair, brown eyes, 5’10  
> Lotus: 27, Korean, long black hair, toned “belly dancer’s” body, B cup, green eyes, 5’8.  
> This is my first time writing an eprocto smut and it's probably "meh" at best, just lettin' you know.

 When Lotus found out about Victoire’s kink, the revelation wasn’t as dramatic as either thought it would be. From the average person, he expected to he called a creep or even a pervert. From his stoic wife, he expected some level of disgust and maybe even an insult, but instead, she laughed.

“I definitely can’t say I see the appeal in it,” she said “But it’s harmless, so I can’t complain.”

Though Lotus wasn’t one to show herself in embarrassing situations, Victoire did have the occasional fortune of catching her off guard.

Unlike Lotus, Victoire liked to linger in bed in the morning so he could fully wake up and clear his mind before he officially got up to start his day. Sometimes when Lotus got out of bed, he would hear the faint hiss behind him as the woman assumed that her husband was still asleep, leaving her scent behind for him.

Sometimes when she came home from a good workout, he could overhear the sounds of toxic wind in the bathroom. Much to Lotus’ anxiety, Victoire would always find a reason to go into the bathroom right afterwards.

Tonight, though, Victoire held control.

“That was probably the best pasta I’ve had in years,” complimented Lotus as she gave an encouraging clap on Victoire’s shoulder “I had no idea you were so skilled in the kitchen.”

“I’m glad you liked it,” the man said as he watched his wife take her empty plate to the sink.

Lotus paused for a minute as a terrible stabbing pain attacked her gut. It was so sudden that she was genuinely startled.

Victoire, himself, was surprised as well “ _Is it taking effect already?_ ” he thought.

Although he couldn’t see Lotus’ widened eyes, the sudden rigidness of her body sent the message.

He grinned “Ready to see that new movie?”

“Definitely,” agreed the woman, brushing off her prior discomfort.

The two headed to their bedroom, Victoire trailing behind Lotus. His eyes traced over her backside, the anticipation of what was to come next building up lust.

When he sat on the bed and searched through the list of movies, he wondered just how fast his recipe had worked. He wanted to make her gassy, but nothing more. So any form of a laxative was out of the question. Herbs and certain vegetables gave his wife stomach trouble, but her pride never allowed her to voice that. Naturally, Victoire noticed this even without her having to. He made sure to dilute the saltiness of the herbs with cheese and cream. He had also hoped that the extra dairy would add a little excitement to his night.

“Ready when you are,” he said as his thumb hovered over the play button.

In no later than a few seconds, Lotus fell into bed, dressed in her silk gown. Victoire, on the other hand, was content with just stripping down to his boxers and undershirt.

When he turned the movie on, he looped his arm around Lotus and pulled her body close to his. The woman gave a serene sigh as she nuzzled herself into the man’s arms.

If Victoire had to guess, it only took about fifteen minutes before he felt the first growl against the palm of his hand. A smile wormed its way onto his face before he could stop it, not that he would want to anyway.

Lotus grit her teeth in pain. She had hoped that the cramp she felt in the kitchen was just a fluke, but the rumbling in her gut said otherwise.

She considered excusing herself to the bathroom to relieve herself, but she knew that any gas she released would just be replaced in a matter of seconds, and making multiple trips to the bathroom would only make her problem more obvious.

Over the course of the movie, the gurgling increased in frequency and volume. Lotus shifted uncomfortably from the pinch in her gut. All the while, her silver-haired husband smoothly held back his amusement.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah just..." Lotus tensed as her stomach churned intensely "...body aches from the workout. I might have overdone it today."

Victoire gave a sympathetic coo as he lovingly stroked his wife's hair. Soon enough, though, his hand returned to her stomach.

The man felt the pressure building up in Lotus’s gut. Her stomach was taut and ever so slightly bloated from the amount of gas. He could feel Lotus’ desperation as she fidgeted in his arms. She was trying so hard to hold it all in. It was so cute seeing such a stoic woman in such a position. Already, he was getting hard just from anticipation, alone, but he willed himself to calm down and wait.

A small fart finally slipped out. It was quiet, but still Lotus tried to cover it up with the sound of shifting blankets. Victoire bit his lip. It was hot against his crotch, and the heat permeated through their thin clothes. No more than a short minute pass did another small fart escape. This time, it left a lingering smell in the air, something Lotus couldn’t deny.

“I-I’m sorry…” she murmured as she started to push away from Victoire.

The husband gently, but yearningly, pulled her back in “No, no, it’s only natural,” he said “We’ve been married for two years, after all.”

Lotus rolled her eyes “ _That doesn’t make it any less embarrassing, though_.”

They continued watching the movie. The threatening gurgle signifying the building pressure in Lotus’ stomach. Even with her clenching and pressing her thighs together, she felt that that small ring muscles would give out any moment now.

A small whine escaped Lotus. She was startled when her husband’s leg wrapped around her own, pulling her thighs open.

“H-Hey…” she started.

Victoire kissed her neck and hushed “You don’t have to hold it, you know.” He then began rubbing Lotus’ stomach.

“Are you--?!”

Lotus was cut off by a loud fart when Victoire pressed down on her stomach.

She gasped as her face flushed red.

Victoire leaned over Lotus’ shoulder “You’re still holding back? I don’t see why.”

He continued to massage the woman’s bubbly stomach, forcing hot bouts of gas right onto his crotch.

Lotus groaned in disgust as she covered her nose “Vic…”

Victoire responded in contrasting pleasure. The feeling of each bubble of gas rumbling against his cock made him moan directly into Lotus’ ear.

“Ah...damn…” Victoire lifted up the skirt of Lotus’ gown and pulled her hips in, causing the other woman to yelp in surprise.

An abrupt, sharp blast of gas erupted from his wife, causing her to wince a little bit in pain. She then sighed in relief as a knot in her cramped colon cleared up. She felt her guts shift to adjust and gurgle as more gas filled in that space.

A rancid stench filled up the room as Victoire relieved his wife of her gas. She couldn’t believe such a horrible odor was coming out of her, or how her husband was enjoying it. She could have sworn she felt her eyes water from its potency. Even the sound disgusted her.

“Hey...Lotus…” The silver-haired husband was biting his lip to contain his arousal, making his voice come out in a husky rasp. Even when his true intentions showed, he still managed to keep his composure.

Lotus could already tell what he was about to ask.

“You're lucky I love you so much...” she sighed, almost wanting to laugh at her circumstance.

Lotus moved to the other side of the bed and pulled off her panties. Her face twisted in revulsion as she noticed that even the garment, itself, held the fetid odor. She tossed them aside and positioned herself on her hands and knees.

Victoire reached over and snatched the bottle of lubricant from his nightstand with a satisfied grin. He moved up to Lotus and playfully grabbed her ass with his free hand. Lotus cringed as a small squeak emitted from behind her in response.

Victoire gave a small laugh as he flipped open the bottle and poured a generous amount into his hand. His head was already slick with precum, but there was nothing wrong with a little more lubricant. After thoroughly slathering himself, he took his time to swirl around Lotus’ puckered hole. He wanted to just pound her right then and there, but he knew that wasn’t fair.

The silver-haired man easily slide one of his slick fingers into Lotus. The wife moaned in pleasure, wiggling against the single digit for further gratification while the other digit teased the edge of her womanhood. Victoire felt his cock twitch at the sight of his wife bent over for him, openly vocalizing her arousal. As he worked her hole, Lotus clutched the bedsheets and dipped her back. Her cheeks were flushed red and her eyes were shut in bliss. It seemed that she was beginning to finally feel the hot pulsations of lust as Victoire until the force of another fart pushed against the man’s fingers.

She groaned irately as the pleasure was quickly snuffed out.

“Relax,” Victoire soothed as he rubbed her smooth back.

Lotus bit back a snide remark and allowed her husband to further treat her. She tried to give into the pleasure, but every time she came close, another torrent of gas would shoo away any trace of those feelings. The lube made her farts ripe and wet, making the whole situation impossible for her to ignore. By the time Victoire pulled out his fingers, Lotus was already plotting to take her vibrator and go into a room away from the smell when this was all over.

Victoire lined himself up with his wife and pushed against her. Both gave their own sounds of pleasure as Victoire gradually slid inside of her. A third sound rumbled between the two lovers, as well.

Victoire began rolling his hips, but Lotus found herself struggling to keep in time with the thrusts. This wasn’t the first time the two had tried anal sex, but this was the first time they had ever done anything while Lotus was gaseous. The movement stirred the gas within her stomach, which aggressively grumbled in disapproval. The pressure was almost too much.

Lotus cursed under her breath as Victoire reached out to her stomach and pressed against it. More gas came out in long bouts. Lotus buried her face in the sheets. She was not only embarrassed, but unable to take the stench of her own gas any longer. Still, she couldn't deny that the feeling of her husband's cock inside of her brought pure bliss. She could even feel her own fluids dripping down her inner thigh as he thrusted.

"Damn..." Victoire rasped "You're so cute when you're like this..."

The man leaned down and pressed his body against Lotus' back, sinking his teeth into the part of her shoulder that he knew she was weak to. A shiver instantly ran down the woman's spine as she shuddered in delight.

Lotus' gas slapped against Victoire's stomach as he grinding against her. Her stomach cramped even more under the weight of her husband, causing her to whimper.

Victoire was getting close, his pace quickening along with his panting. Lotus's moans increased with the new sensation.

The man above her came with a grunt, gripping his wife’s hips for stability. He hung over Lotus and panted through the last remnants of his orgasm.

It took Lotus rising to urge Victoire to pull out out of her.

"Sorry," he apologized. The silver-haired man then flopped onto the bed, still panting in exhaustion.

Lotus shuddered. Her husband’s essence within her along with her twisted guts made her feel as though she had to do just more than just relieve some gas.

She looked down at her sweaty husband, who still managed to look extremely attractive even after committing such a dirty, taboo deed.

“You’re a weird one, Victoire.”

“...I know.”


End file.
